It's my time
by pf59
Summary: Episode "Midway": Sheppard, Mckay, Kavanagh et Lee étaient dans le Jumper attendant le Dédale. Mais si Todd était également dans le Jumper? Sheppard en profiterait...et pas seulement pour tuer Kavanagh hé hé. Nan il le tuera pas. Désolé.


**_It's my time_**

* * *

Titre: It's my time (C'est mon tour.)

Auteur: Ben...moi pf59

Disclaimer: Vous connaissez le refrain.

Genre: Romance / Humour ... ça vous étonne? Moi aussi.

Pairing: Todd/Shep (ça se propage allez lancez-vous!)

Rating: T

Note: Petit one-shot Todd/Shep. Un grand merci à une personne qui se reconnaîtra qui, sans elle, ce one-shot n'aurait jamais été publié et terminé. Merci à toi! T'es vraiment un ange. Alors c'est un mélange d'humour surtout (parfois barge) et d'amour (un soupçon). "it's my time" composé par Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber pour le Royaume-Uni au concours Eurovision 2009 (magnifique chanson). Pas de POV désolé, j'ai essayé mais c'était trop nul donc excusez-moi mais c'est tout de même ma première fois dans ce domaine. C'est douloureux la première fois. Tu te demandes comment ça va passer. Mais après t'y trouves du plaisir. Mais au bout ton cerveau en peut plus il a besoin de recharger les batteries. Ca risque de vous paraître un peu court mais...j'espère que vous trouverez ça bon quand même. Le romantisme c'est vraiment pas mon fort. Je le fais une fois mais j'arrêterai là. Je tournerai sur l'humour et l'action comme j'en ai l'habitude.

Résumé: Episode "Midway": L'équipe de Sheppard a détruit la station et est enfermé dans le Jumper. Dans ce Jumper se trouve Bill Lee, Sheppard, Rodney et votre pote préféré Kavanagh. Mais moi j'y ai rajouté Todd.

* * *

Dans le Jumper, Mckay, Lee et Kavanagh se disputaient...pour pas changer.

-Le 6e sens était vraiment bien, pensa Lee.

-C'était une daube! Fit froidement Kavanagh.

-C'est toi la daube (1) moi j'ai jamais vu la fin, râla Mckay. Sheppard se leva en quatrième vitesse et alla vers la partie avant du Jumper et ferma la cloison intermédiaire. Todd se leva et cria de toute ses forces:

-Pitié Sheppard sortez moi de là!!!! Brailla-t-il. Nan je plaisante alors reprenons, Sheppard fit signe à Todd de venir le rejoindre. Il ferma la cloison.

-Merci Sheppard! Souffla le Wraith en s'asseyant sur le siège passager. Il souffla quelque peu. Todd s'était tout de suite senti attiré par lui. Il savait qu'il était spécial. C'était le premier humain qui l'avait traité comme un être _normal_. Son coeur ne battait que pour lui.

-Je vous connais vous auriez craqué avec ceux-là! Mckay est pas le pire! Soupira l'Américain en souriant. Il s'était rendu compte de son amour envers_ son_ Wraith lorsqu'ils se sont enfuis du complexe de Kolya.

-Ah bon? Ya pire? Fit-il étonné.

-Kavanagh! L'homme aux cheveux! Lui répondit le beau brun.

-Ah!

-Vous avez jamais pensé à faire de coloration à vos cheveux? Sourit Sheppard (petit clin d'oeil pour quelqu'un.)

-..., répliqua simplement notre petit Wraith. Un certaine gêne s'installa alors entre les deux. Sheppard était nerveux.

-Alors...comment c'est...la vie à bord...d'une ruche? Demanda le militaire curieux.

-Ca ressemblerait à ce que vous appelez "vacances", lui sourit Todd avant de se caler confortablement dans son fauteuil et de regarder l'espace. Dormir, se laver, tuer le temps à combattre ou à jouer au Ke'jamraï. Sheppard le regarda surprit. Le Wraith tourna sa tête vers lui. C'est un jeu Wraith. Nos distractions sont rares. Parfois on se nourrit. Il arrive qu'on ait des...rapports, conclut le commandant d'une des flotte Wraith.

-Les Wraith ont des rapports? Mais je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de..., bredouilla Sheppard.

-En effet, c'est pour ça qu'on le fait souvent entre...officiers.

-Votre vie est tellement longue vous en avez eu combien? Mourrit-il d'impatience.

-119!

-Quoi vous les comptez réellement?

-Et vous? Avez-vous eu des...rapport, questionna Todd.

-Et bien...je suis sorti avec Amélia Banks, mais on a rompu au bout de deux jours parce qu'elle parlait tout le temps de Ronon et que j'aime pas la concurrence.

-Possessif? Sourit Todd_._

-Très! Lui renvoya Shep. Ensuite je suis sorti avec Keller mais on a rompu au bout de 32 minutes et 17 secondes mon record! Mckay était arrivé et elle bavait. Comme j'aimais pas la concurrence et ben...au revoir madame suivante.

-Combien et la durée? Voulu accélérer le gentil Wraith.

-Agatha 2 semaines! Anna 1 semaine! Patricia...ah non c'est vrai Patrick! Jenny...

-La soeur de Mckay? S'étonna le commandant en se tournant vers lui.

-Non...une autre. Elle avait les cheveux blancs ça me donnait l'impression de sortir avec vous, lui répond le militaire un peu gêné mais ils pouffèrent légèrement avant de se regarder dans les yeux. Une certaine envie pouvait y être vue dans leurs yeux.

-...je comprends, fit Todd un peu déçu. John tenta alors de se rattrapper.

-Teyla aussi, 3 mois.

-Sérieusement?

-Oui! Jusqu'au jour où...pendant une partie de poker, j'ai embrassé Rodney. Depuis...j'ai changé de direction ou plutôt _il_ change de _sexe_.

-Oh...ça ne me surprend pas. Sourit-il en se lmettant face à son militaire.

-Ah...bon?

-A vrai dire...Moi aussi, j'ai une tendance pour mes...officiers, lui sourit le petit Wraith en s'acoudant sur la console. Tout les deux appréhendaient ce qui allait arriver. Mais vois-tu depuis un certain temps...je n'ai pas réussi à trouver de mâle...compatible au sein de la communauté Wraith.

-Oh bon sang j'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, ricana le militaire pour lui-même. Vous savez il n'y a pas forcément besoin d'un partenaire pour...enfin vous voyez., tenta-t-il d'expliquer tant bien que mal.

-Je sais comment faire Sheppard. A moins que vous ne voudriez me le montrer? Ricana-t-il alors que son ami se mit à rougir comme il vierge éfarouchée.

-Non...merci de la proposition. Comment ça...se passe...chez un Wraith? Demanda l'Américain trépignant d'impatience. Leurs coeurs battaient la chamade et que le sang migrait vers une partie très précise de leur corps. Todd avait une très forte envie de goûter ces lèvres si tentantes et sucrées d'après ce qu'avait dit Teyla. Oui il s'était renseigné auprès de Teyla lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué ce qui était arrivé à Sheppard lorsqu'il a muté.

-Vous êtes trop curieux John Sheppard, ria le Wraith.

-Tu me revouvoie maintenant? Pouffa John un faisant une légère moue boudeuse. Oh dieu que Todd se disait qu'il le trouvait mignon en cet instant.

-Non c'était juste un effet de style, dit-il fièrement bombant son torse et levant sa tête.

-Les Wraith savent faire ça? Ironisa Sheppard en un sourire moqueur. Todd se leva et se rapprocha de Sheppard.

-On ne sait pas être que des méchants, souffla le commandant d'une voix suave.

-Ah bon? Vous êtes pas que des bêtes? Sourit sournoisement John en regardant les yeux de Todd. Des yeux d'une profondeur inimaginable. Todd se pencha pour aller vers l'oreille droite de Sheppard pour lui susurrer sensuellement.

-On peut être doux et gentil. Il suffit...de trouver le bon moment.

-Ah bon? Et...quand sera-t-il le moment? Fit John difficilement. Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'arrêter de respirer tellement Todd était _très_ proche.

-Lorsque je prendrai possession de vos lèvres, souffla le Wraith en un sourire mutin avant de fondre sur celles entrouvertes du brun. Les jambes de Todd tremblaient pas possible et s'asseya sur celles de son amant.

* * *

FIN!!!

Nan je plainsante. Allez je vous laisse en paix et je vous mets la suite.

* * *

Todd glissa sa langue dans l'antre humide et chaud de son compagnon de "chambre" et glissa ses mains froides autour du cou d'un John aux anges. Le bouillon de langues continua lorsque...

-Colonel Sheppard j'ai envie de pisser comment je fais? S'écria Kavanagh.

-Vous vous retenez Kavanagh! Déjà que je me retiens de pas vous larguer dans l'espace. C'est pas tout mais où on en était? Chuchota le chef militaire d'Atlantis en souriant.

-Laisse-moi faire. C'est mon tour, souffla Todd contre les lèvres de son futur amant. Ouh là ça devient un peu chaud on va aller du côté de Mckay, Kavanagh...qui embrasse Lee??? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

-Pitié ya des chambres comme ça. J'ai déjà assez fait de cauchemar dans ma vie. Je suis traumatisé à vie, geigna Rodney en braillant alors que des bruits...étranges proviennent de l'autre côté de la cloison.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe colonel Sheppard? Demanda Bill Lee un peu inquiet. Il avait failli se faire aspirer la vie par un Wraith alors il avait encore peur. Sheppard se mit à hurler de plus en plus fort.

-Oh merde, s'affola Rodney en se levant.

-Quoi? Firent les deux autres en se levant à leur tour.

-Todd est en train de vider Sheppard de ses forces. Faut le sortir de là. Mckay tenta de l'ouvrir mais n'y parvient pas. Rodney bidouilla le mécanisme d'ouverture comme ils l'avaient fait dans 38 minutes. Mais lorsque Mckay parvint à l'ouvrir quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir Todd vider Sheppard...d'une autre manière. Sheppard appuya sur le bouton et hurla:

-Ne touchez plus...aaAAahhHH...au boutoOOn MckaAAY!!! OUIIIIIII!!!

-Vaudrait mieux...les laisser je pense, déclara intelligemment Kavanagh.

-Quelle perspicacité vous m'étonnez, ironisa notre chef scientifique adoré alors que de leur côté, Sheppard et Todd respiraient quelques secondes.

-Je pense à une bonne serviette! S'exprima John en espérant que le Jumper exauce son souhait mais sans résultat. Todd fut intrigué.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça?

-Je t'expliquerai, sourit Sheppard avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Je t'aime Todd.

-Je vous aime John Sheppard, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

-J'aurais jamais cru que t'étais aussi...doué, sourit Sheppard essouflé.

-Reviens me voir dans 10000ans on en reparlera, ricana le gentil Wraith en se levant pour se rhabiller. Sheppard en fit de même avant que le Wraith ne s'asseoie sur les jambes de son amant. Le Dédale arriva un peu plus tard et Todd fut ramené en cellule sur Atlantis.

* * *

Sheppard entra et demanda aux gardes d'attendre dehors. Il ferma la porte et entra dans la cellule et embrassa fougueusement son amant. Mais Sheppard dût se retirer à bout de souffle. Ils s'asseyèrent sur le petit banc blanc et s'enlaçèrent.

-Alors? Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire quand...tu quitteras Atlantis? Demanda tristement le colonel en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de son Wraith car il savait qu'il quitterait la cité dans quelques jours.

-J'aurais quelques affaire à régler, expliqua le commandant le regard dans le vague.

-Quand est-ce que tu reviendras? Voulu savoir le jeune militaire alors que Todd semblait chercher quelque chose.

-Je ne sais pas...mais tiens. J'ai trouvé ça il y a pas longtemps, lui dit-il en lui donnant un petit objet noir avec un bouton blanc.

-C'est quoi? Demanda John les yeux pétillant, sourire chaleureux suspendus sur son visage.

-Un communicateur Ancien. Tu peux communiquer avec n'importe qui en possédant un aussi depuis n'importe où dans la galaxie. C'est indétectable si tu veux savoir, le rassura Todd en l'embrassant amoureusement. John nicha sa tête dans le cou de son amant.

-Où est-ce que tu le cachais pour pas qu'ils ne découvrent? Pouffa le chef militaire.

-C'est tellement petit que ça se glisse n'importe où.

-Merci! Je t'aime! Sourit sincèrement Sheppard en l'embrassant amoureusement alors que quelqu'un "sonna à la porte"

-Colonel Sheppard il est l'heure que notre invité y aille.

-Viens, Souffla l'Américain en se levant et en lui prenant la main. Todd le plaqua contre le mur à côté de la porte et l'embrassa fougueusement mêlant leurs langues dans un dernier baiser.

-Ca va me manquer, Pouffa tristement le Wraith avant qu'ils ne sortent finalement de la salle. Woolsey les attendait avec les marines. Ils partirent en direction de la porte des étoiles.

-Ya pas qu'à toi. Oh tu veux pas un magasine ou un croissant au chocolat avant de partir? Demanda sérieusement le colonel.

-Si je veux bien manger un de vos...croissants au chocolat, affirma le commandant.

-Le Docteur Mckay a mangé le dernier dès qu'il est rentré. Le Dédale a apporté des éclairs au chocolat cette fois.

-Parfait! Venez! Vous allez adorer ça! Déclara John en un large sourire en remerciant son patron, en prenant la main du Wraith et courant vers le réfectoire laissant Woolsey et ses marines seuls.

-Si Beckett ne les a pas déjà tous cachés de Mckay..., pensa Woolsey avant de laisser les marines et de sortir de sa poche...un croissant au chocolat. C'est mon tour.

* * *

(1): Lorsque Mckay le traite de daube ça m'a fait penser à Naruto envers Sasuke.

Et bien il était temps que ça se finisse. Ca finit sur une bonne touche je trouve. Finalement ça me plaît quand même cette fic même si j'en suis pas dingue non plus. Bon et bien merci à vous d'avoir lu et/ou reviewé à bientôt pour un nouveau one-shot.

pf59


End file.
